honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising 4
Dead Rising 4 is the 130th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Matt Raub, Andrew Bird and Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the action-adventure video game Dead Rising 4. It was published on December 27, 2016. Dead Rising 4 was originally published on Smosh Games 'but is now available on 'Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 1 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising 4 on YouTube "In a world so over saturated with zombies that there are kids games about corpses, get ready for a game that turns the whole zombie paradigm on its head - because this time, it's Christmas." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising 4 Script In a world so over-saturated with zombies that there are kids games about shambling corpses, get ready for a game that turns the whole zombie paradigm on its head - because this time, it's Christmas! Yeah okay, they kind of just made another one these things... Dead Rising 4 Return to the slaughter festival that is Dead Rising and get ready for a brand new adventure in the same town with the same character where you'll do the same stuff with pretty much the same mechanics and discover the same familiar conspiracies. Is there actually anything new about this game...? takes a selfie Oh, I guess that makes up for everything then (!). Strap on the camera bag of Frank West, Dead Rising 4's caustic protagonist who's gone from goofy likable everyman and Dan Aykroyd look-alike who will do anything to expose the truth to a bitter psychotic old man that just wants to make a quick buck right, who's voiced by a totally different person and who might as well just be a different character entirely! Then follow along as he's roped into another outbreak that coincidentally happens in exactly the same place as the first game and Frank is forced to snark his way to the big story while being thwarted at every corner by maniacs, soldiers, super-powered soldiers, zombies, super-powered zombies and clothing options. Well duh! It's got to match my eyes! Uncover the secrets of Obscurus, a shadowy military team that are performing experiments on the undead because that's just what antagonists do in Capcom games. Then unravel the mystery until you discover who's behind it all -- the government. Obviously. In a plot so rote it makes The Walking Dead look like Shakespeare. Casually stroll your way through the story mod,e a mostly linear theme park ride with almost none of the features that made the series unique with no timers for objectives, no co-op campaign mode, survivor encounters that are basically just collectibles, psychopaths encounters with no cut-scene that take 30 seconds to beat, and the zombies that are less of an existential threat and more of a mild annoyance that you'll mostly murder just for the fun of it -- or just ignore and go about your business. In a powerful metaphor for how bored everyone is with a zombie stuff already. Unwrap the bountiful gift of mayhem as Dead Rising gives you overpowered weapons right out of the gate as you use anything you can get your grubby hands on to smash, dice, explode ,electrocute and freeze, creating weapons that range from the ridiculous to the ridiculously badass and insane combo vehicles that look like you slept a gun on a Tonka truck. Then become even more of an unstoppable killing machine than you already were as you strap on the crazy robot suits Obscurus seems to just leave lying around in the open and tear everything around you several new assholes. Then sigh in disappointment as your military grade battle suit runs out of battery faster than an iPhone 6. So get ready to rock the holly and put on your best selfie face because even a mediocre Dead Rising game is much better than the alternative: actually spending time with your family. Starring: West, Frank West, Desperado; Wei Shen; Billy Lerk; Deliverance; HR; Tyrant; and Norwegian Metal Santa. for Dead Rising 4 '' was 'Massacre on 34th St. 4.' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] 'Massacre on 34th St. 4' I'm so glad we have the selfie mode to highlight all of new Frank's best qualities -- like the fact that he's a total sociopath! Trivia * There is another episode of 'Honest Game Trailers' about 'Dead Rising. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - Dead Rising 4''' has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. In his review of the ''Honest Game Trailer, Josh Wildling of Game Fragger noted "the trailer zeroes in on some of the story decisions and the game's daft customization options." William Usher of CinemaBlend wrote that Honest Game Trailers "took the game to task for basically being the equivalent of a Hollywood sequel cash-in. Most of the issues they had with the game were the same issues pointed out in our little piece about the 10 Biggest Game Disappointments of 2016. ... However, the Honest Game Trailer isn't all about excoriating the game. They do praise Dead Rising 4 for the exo-suits being fun to use, as well as some of the weapons providing a good sense of thrills when crafting something truly heinous. The vehicles are also another highlight, giving Frank some over-the-top options of taking down zombies in spectacular ways. The Honest Game Trailer labeled them as putting turret guns on Tonka trucks." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by: Matt Raub, Andrew Bird and Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Titles designed by Robert Holtby External links * 'Honest Game Trailer Slaughters Dead Rising 4 ' - CinemaBlend article * 'Honest Trailer For DEAD RISING 4 Pokes Fun At The Capcom Clichés ' - Game Fragger article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Action-adventure games Category:Capcom Vancouver Category:Microsoft Studios Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fantasy games Category:Zombies